Liposuction remains the number one cosmetic surgery procedure in North America. Liposuction is performed by inserted fenestrated cannulas into fat. The fat is removed under vacuum pressure through the fenestrated openings in the cannula. Fat may also be destroyed by ultrasonic probes inserted directly into the fat causing cavitration or by using a reciprocating probe inserted into the fat.
Skin tissue consists of an outer epidermal layer overlying a dermal layer that is in contact with a layer of subcutaneous adipose tissue. Excess adipose tissue is responsible for such medical problems as obesity, cellulites, loose skin, and wrinkles.
Localized collections of excess fat, focal lipodystrophies, result in convex skin distension and undesirable skin contours. By destroying the adipose cells, the appearance of the outer layer of the skin can be improved and the convex distenstions reduced and the contours improved. The destroyed adipose tissue is evacuated from the body by the lymphatic system. The destruction of adipose tissue in the sub-dermal layer often results in weight reduction, cellulite reduction, loose skin reduction, deep wrinkle reduction and body re-contouring. Reduction of fat in subcutaneous layer can also create loose skin that should be tightened to create an aesthetically pleasing skin appearance.
Most existing wrinkle treatment methods target the collagen but do not have a significant effect on deep wrinkles or the underlying adipose tissue. Radio frequency (RF) energy has been actively used for the treatment of epidermal and dermal layers of the skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,626 describes the use of RF energy for collagen formation in the dermis. U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,753 describes a method for collagen scar formation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,470,216, 6,438,424, 6,430,446 and 6,461,378 disclose a method and apparatus for destroying the collagen matrix using RF, cooling and a special electrode structure that smoothes the skin surface. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,453,202, 6,405,090, 6,381,497, 6,311,090, 5,871,524 and 6,425,912 describe a method and apparatus for delivering RF energy to the skin using membrane structure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,453,202 and 6,425,912 describe a method and apparatus for delivering RF energy to the skin using dielectric electrodes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,381,498, 6,377,855, 5,919,219, 5,948,011, 5,755,753 describe a method of collagen contraction using RF energy, and a reverse temperature gradient on the skin surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,378,380, 6,377,854 and 5,660,836 describe a method of liposculpturing using RF energy and external cooling to affect the collagen inside the adipose tissue.
Another method to reduce and redistribute adipose issue is skin massaging. This method is based on improving of blood circulation and increasing fat metabolism. U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,054 describes a method for skin massaging in combination with non-aggressive RF heating for increasing skin and fat metabolism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,884 to Altshuler et al. discloses simultaneous application of optical energy and negative pressure to the skin in order to treat a skin defect. This method is limited by the light penetration depth, which does not exceed a 1-2 millimetres.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,063 describes a method based on thermal destruction of fat using the focusing of microwave or ultrasound energy in adipose tissue. But both types of energy are very expensive and its safety limitations are not clear.
A popular current trend in minimally invasive adipose destruction involves the injection of lipochaltic compounds, principally deoxycholate and phosphatidyl choline, directly into the adipose tissue, where the chemicals destroy the adipocyte cell membrane.
The above mentioned methods attempt to solve the problems created by localized excesses of adipose tissue such as body contouring, loose skin, and deep wrinkles, by contracting the superficial collagen tissue or directly altering the fate cell. These methods are limited in their penetration depth and by the degree of deep fat contouring that can be achieved by modest tightening of the skin.
Another popular method for reduction of adipose tissue is liposuction. This method combines mechanical destruction of fat with removing the fat debris using aspirating system. Disadvantage of this method is that mechanical action destroying the fat also damages the blood vessels, nerves and connective tissue. The other problem of liposuction procedure is loose skin appeared on the treated area after the fat reduction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,903 describes a device where tissue aspiration is assisted by ultrasound energy. Using of ultrasound energy helps to break up adipose tissue and improves its aspiration.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,027 and 5,102,410 describes a device and method for soft tissue aspiration using probe delivering laser energy inside the tissue for better tissue cutting and blood vessel coagulation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,112,200, 6,346,107, 6,394,973, 6,652,522, 6,761,701, 6,872,199 describe an electro cauterizing cannula for liposuction were RF energy used for reduction of bleeding and tissue coagulation to improve the aspiration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,215 describes a device were two RF antennas are applied to the skin surface and directed to the same area inside the adipose tissue to create higher energy density inside the body than on the surface.
There remains a need for a method and device that addresses at least one of the above-presented shortcomings.